1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fishing implements, and in particular to an implement for the retaining and handling of fish.
2. Prior Art
Typically, an angler who procures a fish chooses to keep it In the past, securing or retaining a fish was limited to the use of a line, basket, or clip assembly. Inherently, these implements suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Said implements do not provide a convenient or effective means by which they are readily secured to a location.
(b) Said implements are not designed to encompass a variety of sport fishing situations, e.g., river or shore angling
(c) Said implements do not provide ready access once affixed to a location.
No device is known that provides a reliable means to secure at least a stringer assembly.